Show Up Defeat
A new episode of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed (iPad). Hypnosis 'Part 1' Gold and Silver Jack-O-Bots: We show down anything. Diamond and Ruby Jack-O-Bots: After can to defeat away. Gold and Silver Jack-O-Bots: Oh, that! I was practicing for my magic show. Didn't you read my pamphlet? Theme Song! And the Gold, Silver, Diamond and Ruby Jack-O-Bots to appearing the teleport him. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Next time, let me handle the portals. Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed): What's going on the here. Silver Jack-O-Bots: Hold this! (shot ice at Red Tornado (Alien Unleashed) but winded anything him) The Jack-O-Bots that using teleported him, disappearing him. Captain Atom (Alien Unleashed): Gone. Meanwhile... Charmcaster: (a reading on spell book) Mmm. Aha! The Ben and the Jack-O-Bots appearing them. Diamond Jack-O-Bots: And... done. Beat it. How long did it take? Ben: Yeah? (a glowing pink using spell) Okay, well, can using it. Charmcaster: (the flew down) Hello. Ben: Charmcaster? I thought I toasted you. Charmcaster: You did. I have magic. Ben: I'll just fry you again! Ruby Jack-O-Bots: Wait! Ben tried to transform, but Charmcaster laughed. Diamond Jack-O-Bots: Let's go! Jack-O-Bots that stop into teleport him and Ben's glowing pink. Ben: Okay, we can using the mana. A shot mana at Charmcaster, knocking her over. Ben: Tur-bo! Releasing at created a tornado, smacking Charmcaster. Jack-O-Bots appearing on a Jack-O-Bots's Castle him. Charmcaster: Wow. That almost hurt. Actum! The couch came to life, and tackled Ben. Ben: I better idea. (using the All-Power-Trix about using Mannamatrix/Omnitrix 2.0 combation away use spell) I got it. Treedo Lomido! Using the Swampfire's fire blast at Charmcaster, turning normal Mannamatrix. Charmcaster: Now. Where were we? Oh yes, I was about to kill you. Treeko! Attack here Charmcaster's Stone Creatures were summoned. Ben: Huh? Menota Deketo Motina! Charmcaster these wrapping into a ground his away. Ben: Hey, it work for All-Power-Trix. Has transforming and go ultimate. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Ultimate Swampfire! Charmcaster: Treest! A Mana bolt hit Ultimate Swampfire's All-Power-Trix, and it turned pink. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): That's not normal. Ultimate Swampfire's body turned purple. His head inverted, along with his shoulder bombs. Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Huh. I have Mana. Now, i'm Mana Ultimate Swampfire anything translate is Sentient Ultimate Swampfire form! Charmcaster: Now, I shall get my revenge. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Not for long! A shot mana beam at Charmcaster, knocking her through a wall. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire made vines around Charmcaster, then he shot Mana at Charmcaster, making her faint. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Whoa, this is awesome! This is a real him. The teleported back at Jack-O-Bots. Diamond Jack-O-Bots: Hey, that is some the Mana form anyhere now. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): Uh... i don't know. Charmcaster turned into Spellcaster. Spellcaster: I am for waiting now! Gold Jack-O-Bots: I possible. 'Part 2' Ruby Jack-O-Bots: Very well, since you are his body guards, I can allow you to come with us. But the old man cannot come. Spellcaster: (a glowing pink using Cyrstalline shot freezing it at Diamond Jack-O-Bots) Hahahahaha. Ruby Jack-O-Bots: Get out! Sentient Ultimate Swampfire (Alien Unleashed): I am turned to normal. The turning Sentient Mana, Ultimate, and transforming. Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Water Hazard! Spellcaster: (a glowing pink using Cyrstalline shot freezing it at Gold/Silver/Ruby Jack-O-Bots away) Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): (punched on Spellcaster but into Battle Armor) Spellcaster (Battle Armor): A waiting for the power down, hahahaha! (to absorbed the five and disappearing them) Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): I can anymore for waiting him. Montage. Spellcaster (Battle Armor): (shot at wind on it the cracked the exoskeleton away) Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Not for long. Spellcaster (Battle Armor): (shot at wave at Water Hazard anything and detransforming) Ben: Oh man! Spellcaster (Battle Armor): Hahahaha! (teleported him, turned back on crystal wave down) Ben: Hey, the Water Hazard is power back. Jack-O-Bots: Thanks for welcome them. Ben: Thank you, we too. Jack-O-Bots you join a team. Jack-O-Bots: Yes! They all laughed... The End.